Kelk Info
Physiology The Kelk are a humanoid racer with a heavy long square head with a mouth full of razor sharp teeth. Their skin can range in color from yellows, oranges, reds, tans and all the way down to dark brown. Their bones developed into natural armor making them difficult to injure. They grow and reproduced unnaturally fast, and once they reached maturity their metabolism slowed to a crawl so they could survive for weeks with little food. Their massive bone structure is supported by powerful muscles, perfect for hunting and killing, but with their great strength comes an uncontrollable blind rage. Government The Kelk society is one of brutality, and constant war. It is considered good sport to hunt and kill. It has taken the Kelk many generations to understand that other races do not share the Kelk’s view of blood and violence. Once every decade, the homeworld holds a massive war to fight over the rule of the planet. Several armies gather, battle, and try to overthrow the current warlord. The winning army becomes the new administration. As a result, the mortality rate is extremely high. But this is compensated by the large birth rate. Allegiances The aggressive nature of the Kelk has prevented them from manking any alligances. Some of the Kelk tribes have alligances but those are fleeting as the slightest provocation can result in war. Some Kelk have ventured out on their own, but the Black Sky War has made them hated across the stars. This has led to these loners to become criminals, bounty hunters, or seek out worlds with good hunting opportunities. Enemies Since capturing the Human homeworld of Earth, the Humans have a unified hatred of the Kelk. While not current in an active war human ships will attack the Kelk on site with the assumption that the Kelk will do the same. Religion The Kelk have a pantheon that they worship for various needs. A single temple will have statues and prayer rooms dedicated to each god. There is no animosity for prayer to one god over another since rarely do the gods overlap in their needs. Language The Kelk have a simple language that is full of harsh short one syllable words. They don’t have any difficulty learning other languages, but they don’t do well speaking them. They dont posses the ability to pronounce the sound for “C”, “F”, and “P” and it will default to an “K” sound. There is also no “G” or “J” sounds in the Kelk language and these will be pronounced as and “E” sound. The leter “M” is almost always preceeded by a letter “A”, and if its not in most cases the letter is converted into an “A”. The Kelk have many words that they use to mash together to describe things. For example: “Vork” is fast and “Ka” is small animal so a Vork-Ka is a fast small animal. They will mash their own words into english creating a pidgin language. Often connecting words like “a”, “for”, “is” and “are” will be dropped. Because the Kelk were a primitive race up until fairly recently, they don’t not have a natural evolution of language and words to represent all the new new ideas and technology they have come to posses. Because of this they have borrowed from other races, mostly the humans. Examples of Human words pronounced by the Kelk ' ' '' Diet The Kelk are Carnivores, exclusively hunting, cooking and eating meat. The Kelk are related to birds in the most distant of ways, and so find that they must occasionally swallow stones to use for digestion in their gizzard. Once they reach full maturity they don’t need much food to live. Mating The Kelk are as brutal in their mating ritual as they are in the rest of their culture. Its as much a battle as any, fighting, attacking, beating, and biting is very common. Once all energy is exhausted the mating takes place and the female is taken to a secluded safe place to lay the eggs and care for the young while the male hunts and fights off other Kelk who would want to kill his offspring and take his female for their own. Death Most Kelk are happy to die in combat. They welcome a glorious battle with an enemy they can not beat on a bloody battlefield. Death outside of combat is considered failure, an embarrassment and banishment to Trhak is all that is left. The bodies of the dead are carted off to the nightmare Realm of Trhak and dumped there for their dark god to take. Economy Most of the Kelk economy is based on trade, but since becoming aware of the need for currency when dealing with other races they have started using the standard currency as well as gems and precious metals. Technology If it was not for the humans coming to their homeworld, the Kelk most likely would have never reached the stars. Even now, they do not have the technology to compete with most other races, which is a good thing, since they would probably turn their war like nature on the rest of the galaxy. Lacking the manual dexterity or temperament for prolonged problem solving, the Kelk mostly rely on the slaves they capture from other races to build and maintain their weapons and machine. Durring the invasion into human space they have many human engineers and workers who have become the Kelk’s mechanical force. Slaves who work for the Kelk are called "Loraw". Depending on the tribe the Loraw may slaves only kept becase the Kelk rely on them, or they might be held in high esteem. Even placed the the Warlord's high council. Architecture In the last hundred years, since being uplifted, the Kelk have learned of greater technology. Their cities that were once build from simple stone and metal would not survive the great wars. But now there are massive cities that house billions. Much of the architecture is designed by human "Loraw", but without human scociety their architecture look nothing like the buildings found on Human worlds. Military The Kelk are considered the best ground forces in the Galaxy. On rare occasion they are recruited by corporations who want to test new equipment and even perform raids. But since they can suffer from a blind rage when they are wounded they are only considered a serious threat when they get into close combat.